


A Perfect Morning

by tynxcann



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, King Noctis, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, and his husband Prompto, and their Dog named Luna, their child Talcott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: A lazy morning between King Noctis, his husband Prompto, and everyone else who decides to barge into their room.





	A Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krityan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/gifts).



> AN AU WHERE EVERYONE LIVES AND PROMPTO AND NOCTIS ARE MARRIED WITH THEIR SON TALCOTT AND A DOG? UM YESSSSSSS. I LOVED WRITING THIS VERY MUCH AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY. Also I just had to name their dog Luna, it fit so nicely, but don't worry, the real Luna lives because I say so. Also I tried adding in ABO but i guess its just hints of it, still, I hope you enjoy and happy holidays!!!

As the newly crowned King of Lucis, Noctis truly couldn’t have asked for anything better than the life he was living now with his loved ones.

It was a long trial from the moment he left Insomnia, to the moment when he banished Ardyn from the lands and got to see the sun rise with the love of his life. He couldn’t have asked for anything better than this, except for maybe just a few more extra minutes in bed.

“Noct! Get up you lazy bone!” the alarm was beeping madly right by his bedside with that annoying chocobo shrill that made Noctis want to get up and throw it out the window. Prompto, his beautiful husband laid next to him. His sweet and fruity scent filling his nostrils and only urging him to ignore Prompto’s insistent yelling and pull him close to his bare chest.

Prompto responds with a cry but doesn’t make any immediate movements to push himself away from Noctis. He knows better than anyone else how troublesome it can be to get Noctis out of bed, especially after all the fun they had last night.

His hips and waist were still a little sore from being bent in ways that Prompto never knew he could accomplish, but it got him that much closer to knowing what heaven feels like.

Looking up from Noctis’ chest, Prompto can’t help but smile as he sees how calm and relaxed Noctis is just laying in bed. His eyelashes still astound Prompto with their length, and over these past years he has been growing in spectacularly. A nice cut jaw, a beard forming in that has Prompto laughing when he rubs it all over his neck, and the softest locks of hair in all the land.

Sometimes Prompto can’t help but feel jealous because of how beautiful his alpha is, but Noctis always knows how to make Prompto regret thinking that each and every time.

“Yo’r starin’ again,” Noctis mumbles while still under the heavy trance of sleep.

Prompto shrugs. “Can’t help it, it’s still so hard to believe that I get to wake up everyday next to the King of Lucis,” he states while adding in a quick kiss to the bottom of Noctis’ jaw.

Noctis smiles fondly and finally decides to open his eyes to the beauty that captured his heart all those years ago.

No matter how many times he looks at Prompto, Noctis is always astounded by his beauty. His soft and fluffy golden locks of hair that stand up all over the place, those striking violet eyes, and especially the freckles that dot his face like the stars in the sky. He couldn’t have asked for a better husband than Prompto.

“Morning sleepy head.”

“Mornin’,” pulling away from Prompto momentarily, Noctis puts his arms over his head and stretches out his body. Prompto stifles his laughter. There is such an uncanny resemblance to a cat, but he’ll just keep that thought to himself for now.

Sitting up in bed, Noctis leans over to give Prompto another kiss on his forehead and then a much deeper one on his lips. Prompto reciprocates and makes sure to bite at Noctis’ lower lip which leaves him shivering.

“Oh, is somebody still not satisfied from last night?” Noctis asks, his voice immediately going low.

Prompto acts coy and lifts his legs up from the bed, revealing them as the bed sheets drape to the side. “You know I am never satisfied.” His scent becomes even more prominent, becoming a sweet and sultry scent that drives Noctis up the walls. He eyes the mating mark along Prompto’s neck and licks his lips.

“Well, looks like I’ll just have to-” before he can even finish his sentence, the door to their bedroom is being open and three different voices and barking come filtering in. 

“Dad, Papa, wake up!”

“Oh good, you’re finally awake, listen we need to talk about today’s meeting with the council-”

“Noct! Wake up sleepyhead, it’s time to start the day off with some sparring!”

Prompto immediately covers up his body and sits up in bed to greet their guests and pull their son Talcott into his arms. Their dog, Luna, a pure white shiba inu, also comes running up to them, jumping on the bed and going in circles before making herself comfortable in one spot.

Ignis walks to the other side of the bed with several papers and a notebook in his hand, already handing some files over to Noctis to look over. Gladio greets Prompto and pets both Talcott and Luna on the head. He has his sword strapped to his back with the intentions of getting Noctis out of bed for a quick sparring session.

Noctis is already sighing as Ignis rambles on about the meeting and some laws that need to passed. He looks over to Prompto who gives him a pitying look.

“The King’s duties never cease,” he says. 

“Not like I can ever take a break from them.”

“Which you shouldn’t, you need to quickly look over those files and after that we need to get to lunch in a few hours, some representatives of Tenebrae are coming and…” Ignis’ voice drones on and on, and Noctis looks close to just warping out of the bedroom and probably off of a cliff. Prompto decides to aid him in some way and glances over at Gladio who takes the hint.

“Fine, hey Iggy, come on, let’s let them get ready first before you start babbling about taxes or something,” he walks around the bed to grab Ignis by his waist and begins to pull him away from the bedside.

“I’ll have you know we won’t need to speak about taxes until Wednesday, although I should make a note about what we will need to talk about when that day comes,” Ignis is just mumbling under his breath and Gladio rolls his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, why don’t you keep talking about that while I help you relax a bit,” he leans in to nip at Ignis’ earlobe which has the adviser going red instantly.

“Gladio!”

“Have fun you two,” and with that said, Gladio closes the door behind them, thus leaving only Talcott, Luna, and the pair in the room.

Noctis finally gives a sigh of relief and slumps down in bed. Both Prompto and Talcott laugh at him. 

“Dad, you can’t be tired yet, you said we would go out today!”

Noctis stiffens, he just realized that he had made a promise to Talcott despite knowing there was a meeting today. Well, Ignis could definitely handle things all on his own. 

“Yeah, definitely, why don’t you go get ready and I’ll meet you out front.”

Talcott nods furiously and jumps off of the bed, of course not before giving Prompto a kiss on the cheek and running off with Luna on his tail. Prompto watches him go before turning over ot Noctis who is basically lying completely in bed, head on pillow and covers over his body.

“Is the King already tired?”

Noctis groans. “Just give me ten minutes, I’ll be completely up by then,” he responds. Lying on his side, he opens up his arms which gives Prompto the cue to come into his embrace. He snuggles close to him and enjoys the warmth and security that comes from being held by Noctis.

“You know you’re probably just going to go back to sleep again and Iggy is going to come in screaming,” Prompto says.

“Let him, let me just hold you for now.”

Prompto nods and settles in Noctis’ embrace. He too closes his eyes and falls back into a peaceful slumber, right here, right next to the love of his life. 

Noctis smiles and settles his chin on top of Prompto’s head. He knows that later the rowdy trio will be coming back in and causing another ruckus, but just for now, he’s going to enjoy himself right here, next to his husband.

Yeah, Noctis really couldn’t have asked for a better life than this.


End file.
